1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to certain compositions of matter based on fluorochlorohydrocarbons and to various utilizations thereof, in particular for removing water from surfaces to which they have been applied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hydrocarbon solvents, and in particular of fluorochlorohydrocarbons, for cleaning articles of various kinds has resulted in an abundance of literature.
By way of illustration, there may be mentioned, in particular, French Pat. Nos. 1,307,430, 1,566,900, 2,040,733, 2,014,018, 2,030,662, 1,515,393, 2,297,668, 2,281,778 and 2,353,625. The various references mentioned above disclose compositions comprising, apart from the solvent, which is typically of the fluorochlorohydrocarbon type, one or more additives of the surface-active kind, it being possible for these surface-active agents to be non-ionic, anionic or cationic. French Pat. No. 1,307,430 mentions, for example, isooctylphenyl polyethylene glycol having from 2 to 12 ethylene glycol units, esters of amine salts of oleic acid, quaternized with dimethyl sulfate, and amine salts of dodecylbenzenesulfonic acid.
French Pat. No. 1,566,900 discloses the use of certain salts of sulfosuccinic acid esters.
French Pat. No. 2,040,733 proposes combining with the solvent a salt derived from a diamine and from one or more aliphatic acids.
French Pat. No. 2,014,018 proposes a composition which can be used for cleaning metal or plastic articles under cold conditions, the said composition comprising an organic hydrocarbon solvent, one or more phosphoric acid esters and, if appropriate, water.
The other references mentioned above combine phosphate esters with non-ionic surface-active agents of the hydroxylated polyoxyalkylene type (French Pat. No. 2,030,662), an alkyl phosphate with a sufficient amount of an amine to neutralize the phosphate ester almost completely (French Pat. No. 1,515,393), an amine salt with an organic acid (French Pat. No. 2,353,625), or a salt formed by an acid phosphate and a saturated aliphatic amine and a partially oleated diamine, quaternized with dimethyl sulfate (French Pat. No. 2,281,778), or propose an emulsion comprising the solvent, water and a surface-active agent resulting from the combination, in the form of salts, of a monophosphoric or diphosphoric acid ester with a pair of amines of which one of the chain ends has a hydrophilic character and the other either possesses a lipophilic character or provides salts of lipophilic character with the phosphoric acid esters (French Pat. No. 2,297,668).